Darkstorm Multiversal Season 1 Episode 2 :NICOLE's first meeting with Darkstorm *Part 1*
After his first arrival on Mobius Darkstorm is taken to Freedom HQ to meet the rest of the gang, and also being sucking into the digital world Story *That morning* Darkstorm:(Roar-Yawns as he wakes from his stone slumber) Jack & Patricia: (Arrives) Jack: Good morning Darkstorm, enjoy your rest. Darkstorm:(0_0 How long were you two standing there? Jack: (confused) Patricia & I just arrived. Darkstorm:(Scratches the stone fragments out form under his ear) Jack: So, wanna go to Freedom HQ to meet the rest of the Freedom Fighters? Darkstorm: there are more of you Patricia: Yes, follow us & we'll show you. Darkstorm:(Grabs his armor) Let me put this on *Poorly dressed* Jack: Oh ok then. Darkstorm:(Puts on his Armor and fixes his hair) Patricia: Don't worry, we're in no hurry. Darkstorm:(Grabs his Spear and puts it on his belt) Jack & Patricia: (still waiting paicently) Darkstorm:(Walks out out his room, there isn't a bed in it) Jack: Are you ready? Darkstorm:(Yeah Patricia: Okie dokie. Follow me & Jack Jack & Patricia: (starts walking towards Freedom HQ) Darkstorm:(Follows) (At Freedom HQ) Jack & Patricia: (enters inside) Patricia: Hello everyone. Sonic: Patrica, Cousin Jack Jack: This is our new friend, Darkstorm the Halfbreed. (to Darkstorm) Say hi to my cousin Sonic, please. Darkstorm:(Kneels on one knee and crosses arms) Totarahk Volahk Sonik Sonic: Um hi Patricia: So Sonic, what do you think of our new friend, Darkstorm? Sonic: Tall Darkstorm:(Laughs) Jack: Yeah, Patricia & I notice as well. Patricia: So Sonic is there anyone else in Freedom HQ? Sonic: Just me, tails, NICOLE Jack: Oh ok then. We just wanna introduce Darkstorm to Tails & NICOLE. Darkstorm:???? Jack: (looks around) Tails? NICOLE? Are you here? We have a new friend to show you. Tails: Down here, I lost the power converter again Darkstorm:(Uses his tail to pick up a blue glowing object) Jack: (notices the blue glowing object) Is this it? Tails: Comes out from under the computer) Yeah thats.... thats...... Um jack, patricia whos your friend? Patricia: Tails, this is our new friend, Darkstorm the Halfbreed. Tails: he's huge Darkstorm: Aren't you a bit young to be a warrior? Tails: I may be young but I am a big help Jack: Tails is very smart, he even has his own Bi-Plane. Patricia: And Tails is also nice & kind as well. Darkstorm:(I have a ship, Warship for space Jack: Wow...nice. Darkstorm: Beat that youngling Patricia: So Tails, anything else you like to show to Darkstorm? Tails: Not really n... NICOLE: Tails there is an intruder in the base Jack: It's ok, it's ok NICOLE. He's with us. He's friendly. Patricia: NICOLE, this is our new friend Darkstorm the Halfbreed. NICOLE: :D He's cute Jack: And he's very tall too. Patricia: Yeah. (pulls out her white hand held computer, SPARKY) SPARKY? Would you come out & introduce yourself to our new friend, Darkstorm. SPARKY: Sure thing (comes out of the white hand held computer as her Holographic Form) Patricia: SPARKY, this is our new friend, Darkstorm the Halfbreed. SPARKY: (to Darkstorm) It's very nice to meet you. My name is SPARKY. Darkstorm:*Charmed, Acrillis Jack: So Darkstorm, what do you think of Freedom HQ? Darkstorm:Hmmph, well Call me Impressed but were is your armory? Jack: Hmm, the armory. (looks around) Anyone seen the armory? Darkstorm:(what happens if your in a war you'll need weapons (Knocking is heard on the entrance) Darkstorm:(Quick on his feet and he growls) It is Meline the Echidna. (from episode one, remember?) (Yes, but Dark is a warrior) Darkstorm: Meline Meline: Um, can I come in, now? Darkstorm: Yes Meline: (opens the door) It was just a bit chilly, out. He hands her his Leather Jacket Meline: (puts it on) Thanks, Dark. (smiles) Darkstorm: (Heh Meline: Oh... have you met my cousins and sister? They're really nice! Darkstorm: Who? Meline: Lily, Jake, Venom and Kimber-Lee. Darkstorm: Introduce me Meline: Well... I think they're mostly busy, right now. And I don't know where Lily and her brothers are at, so I'll try to contact my sister. Darkstorm: ok Meline: Um.... later, if that's fine. Darkstorm:(Nods) Meline: So, I'm assuming you were just introduced to the others? Darkstorm: Yes Meline: Ah... Darkstorm:(Smiles) Jack: (looking for the Armory) Guys? Have you seen the Armory? Meline: hmmm? No... I haven't. Darkstorm: hardly any defense Meline: Hey, we don't need any weapons. We use our fists or, errr, our whole bodies even... Darkstorm: Hmmmmm Patricia: Hm? Darkstorm:(Grabs his spear) Meline: Huh? Darkstorm: heh Jack: Is that a spear? Darkstorm: A hunters spear Jack: Right, good point. Patricia: Say, NICOLE & SPARKY, perhaps you two can get to know about Darkstorm together. How does that sound? NICOLE: Ok SPARKY: That would be an excellent idea. Patricia: We'll let you two & Darkstorm know each other better. Jack: We'll be elsewhere. Jack & Patricia: (goes up to Sonic, Tails & Meline) Darkstorm: So what are you, Artifacial Intellegence Computer Interface? SPARKY: Well you could say that. NICOLE & I can be in our holographic forms. It's like NICOLE & I are sisters. Darkstorm: ok SPARKY: I see that you're a very smart being. Darkstorm: Living on a Warrior Planeted for most of your life and watching your own mother being murdered infront of your eyes at 3 does that for you SPARKY: NICOLE, are you hearing this? NICOLE: Yes, We are so sorry Mr. Storm Darkstorm: It is Just Darkstorm SPARKY: Very well, Darkstorm. NICOLE: Hmmmmm Darkstorm:(Yawns) SPARKY: I see that you're sleepy. You can rest anywhere comfortable if you like. Darkstorm:(Turns to stone to sleep) SPARKY: (was a bit surprised) I didn't see that coming. NICOLE:................................................... SPARKY: NICOLE, are you ok? You seem a bit...quiet at the moment. NICOLE: Yeah SPARKY: Oh, ok then. Let me know if you're not ok & I'll be with you like sisters. NICOLE: -_- Ok SPARKY: Sorry. I'll leave you alone for a bit. (stepping back a bit & quickly turns off her holographic form, heading back inside her computer form) NICOLE: Goes to work on studying Darkstorm) Jack & Patricia: (Are still spending time with Sonic & Tails) They hear roaring and load banging Jack: Whoa! What was that? Patricia: Could it be those Jack-4 Bots from Dr. EggPlankton again? Jack: Do robots even roar? NICOLE: It is darkstorm, he is trashing the lab Jack: Huh? Why is he trashing the lab? NICOLE:(I was studying him Patricia: I see. Jack: Yeah well, someone has to clean up the mess in the lab because we've got a lot of cleaning up to do. Darkstorm:(Growls) Jack: (gets a bit scared) Sorry, sorry. We'll leave you two alone. (to Patricia, Sonic, Tails & Meline) Can we move our conversation outside? (takes everyone, minus Darkstorm & NICOLE outside of Freedom HQ) (I am back on chat) Darkstorm:(Roars) Jack & Patricia: (We're now outside with Sonic, Tails & Meline) NICOLE:(hELP Jack & Patricia: (heads back inside with Sonic, Tails & Meline to help NICOLE) Achrillis:(Another AI Construct, he is combing through the Freedom fighters systems) Jack & Patricia: (notices the AI Construct) Jack: Who's that? Patricia: He must be looking through the systems. Jack: I guess we can all help. Darkstorm: Achrillis log off Achrillis: Yes sir Patricia: That's a very interesting AI Construct. Jack: Is there anything we can do to help? Achrillis: Negative Jack: But NICOLE said...(squints his eyes) Wait a minute. NICOLE: This Construct is hacking into our systems Jack: (spindashes at Achrillis) Achrillis is a hologram Jack: What the? How can a hologram hack into the system? Darkstorm: Achrillis is an advanced AI Patricia: We need to figure out how to stop this advanced AI. Jack: I don't know, fight fire with fire? Oh this is confusing. Darkstorm: or this, Achrilis override code 077 Achrilis: yes my lord Jack: How did you do that? Josh: (walking to a lab) Really. Freedom HQ. Wait. Freedom Fighters, hm. (enters lab) This is weird. Darkstorm:(Roars at Josh) Meline: Darkstorm... calm yourself, please. Darkstorm:(Growls but calms down) Jack: Josh? Is that you? Where did you get here? Darkstorm:(Explanations, who is this guy, he is very powerful Meline: (to Josh) Excuse me, mister... but why are you here? Josh: ...? Darkstorm: (To Josh) I sense that your on of the many family memebers of Immortals, but your not listed Jack: His name is Josh the Hedgehog. Darkstorm: He seems like a... AWSOME BAD@$$ Jack: Of course he is, what do you expect? He is an Ancient from the Ancient Dimension. And also...he is my childhood friend. Darkstorm: Any friend of Jack is an ally of mine Patricia: (smiles) Darkstorm: Funny thing is, I never heard of Ancients Josh: (looks at Darkstorm) Wait, I kinda saw this guy in some party... And please excuse me, I'm not an Immortal. Whoa there. You look like a... Halfling. Patricia: Josh, Jack & I want you to meet our new friend, Darkstorm the Halfbreed. Darsktorm: Not just any Halfling, I am the King of all Apocalia Jack: Whoa! Amazing. Darkstorm:(Yeah Josh: Apocalia. Hmph. Darkstorm. His Majesty told me about this guy. He's the son of... Snowstorm, the Halfling who started the Halfling-Ancient War centuries ago. The legacy is still flowing. I hope that this "king" won't start the Halfling-Ancient War II. Patricia: (smiles) Darkstorm:(Pets Patricia) Patricia: (giggles) Jack: So...uh, what should we do now? Darkstorm:(Order pizza? Jack: Alright then. Pizza it is. Darkstorm: I'll pay Meline: Meh... Josh: Really...? And what a friend you have, you two. He reminds me of the bloody story that happened centuries ago, in my home planet. His kind invaded our planet, thanks to that blasted ghosthog who cast magic that opened the planetary barrier. Jack: Oh well, come on let's have pizza. Patricia: Say Josh, would my sister Yuki like to join us for pizza as well? Josh: (sighs) Please, don't refer to my wife-to-be as your sister when I'm here. It's like you're just thinking of yourself. Darkstorm:(Let bygones be bygones ancient, if you let old wound open you will die slowly (Holds out clawed hand) Let this be a new era of peace Josh: Are you saying... that you want to give us a truce? I'll think about it. I need the confirmation of my fellow Ancient Leaders. Patricia: Sorry Josh, it's just that, I really like Yuki. She's really nice, sweet & caring. I'm not worthy. Darkstorm: What is wrong with that, have some symphany Jack: Let's just get along. (hugs Josh & Patricia) Let's all relax & have some fun & eating pizza. Darkstorm:(Smiles) Josh: Not worthy of what? Worthy or not, you're still a good friend. Or even one o' my best friends. Darkstorm: Josh (Hands him a bottle of Coke) Whatever happened between your people and mine, I would like to say this in hopes of an Alliment between us when I say, I am sorry for the past of what my father did, and I can asure you that even though I am his blood I am nothing like him Josh: (receives the bottle of Coke) You're not like your father, Snowstorm? Really? Darkstorm: As we speak I am planning to have my father executed for (Clears his throat) murder, tryanny and illegal world conqueor Josh: Whoa there, you can't kill your father like that, bro. Wait, since you have the authority as king of Apocalia... :/ Darkstorm: Why can't I he murdered my mother in front of me, he tried to kill of your race Josh: Ohh. Yeah. For his own honor and sport, he invaded our race. Ahh, thanks to the Chromasapiens, they helped us in dispersing your "father's" army out of our planet. Twas ages ago when my ancestor reigned in Ventilus. Darkstorm: Ok, but that didn't answer my question Jack: What was that question again, Darkstorm? Darkstorm: Why shouldn't I kill my father for the crimes he commited Jack: Oh thank you. Maybe Josh never met Snowstorm in the first place. Darkstorm: And he shouldn't Josh: My ancestor told me about Darkstorm's dad, though I never saw him. Darkstorm:(Josh, Let me ask you this, did you lose someone close to you Josh: Yep. My father and mother. Darkstorm: I am sorry Josh: You don't need to apologize. Darkstorm: Gets more cOKE) Josh: (drinks a bottle of Coke) Darkstorm:(Careful, go easy on that Patricia: The Coke is a bit fizzy when someone drinks it too fast. Darkstorm: yeah Josh: (sighs) You're like saying that I never drank Coke before. So please, stop, I knew that already since years ago. Jack: Let's dig in! Darkstorm:(Eats up) Jack & Patricia: (begins eating) Darkstorm:(Gulps) Jack: (smiles) Darkstorm:(Heh Meline: :/ Jack: (to Meline) Is something wrong? Darkstorm:(Picks up Meline) Meline: (a bit annoyed) Um... let me down. Patricia: Let's all relax & enjoy ourselves. Darkstorm:(Sets her down but there is a diamond necklace on her neck) Meline: (notices) Huh? Darkstorm: Friend? Josh: ... Darkstorm:(Holds hand out to Josh) Josh: (shakes hands with Darkstorm) Darkstorm:(Smiles at the gaining of a new friend) Josh: To gain my race's full trust on you, I need to confirm the truce of your race to the other Ancient Leaders. I'm sure they will accept you as an ally and friend. Darkstorm:(Puts on his hood) Jack: (to Josh & Darkstorm) Have fun with your truce, you guys. Darkstorm:(No prob Josh: Yep. Darkstorm: lets do this my friend Josh: You got it. Darkstorm:(Tries to open a rift) Josh: Save your energy. (forms a portal) Only us Ancients can weave a rift to our homeland. Darkstorm:(Puts on his Elite Hunter Mask) Josh: Alright, let's go. Jack, Patricia, please take care of things while I and Darkstorm are away. Off we go. (enters portal) (End of Part one) Darkstorm Multiversal Season 1 Episode 2 :NICOLE's first meeting with Darkstorm *Part 1* Darkstorm Multiversal Season 1 Episode 2 :NICOLE's first meeting with Darkstorm *Part 1*